


Before you're about to marry my brother...

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Brotherhood, Brothers, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Marriage, Parabatai Bond, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: "You're not only marring my Parabatai, you're marring my brother" Jace said.Magnus and Jace talk about Magnus' and Alec's wedding
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Before you're about to marry my brother...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a German, and my English is NOT perfect, if you find mistakes, tell me♡

Jace definitely cares for Magnus. Not only because he'll soon be his brother-in-law, but because Magnus is his friend and because he can feel that Magnus makes Alec happy. And Jace still cares for Alec a bit more than for Magnus. The day he became a Lightwood was one of the best days in his life, another amazing day in his life was the day he and his brother became Parabatai, and when Alec told him that he's officially moving in with Magnus, he was happy for him, but it also hurted a bit, knowing that they will not live under the same roof anymore. And when he told Alec " _dont be a stranger_ " he ment it. The hug afterwards was reassuring, and Alec telling him that he'll " _Always be there right next to him_ " made him clear that just because Alec's last name is soon going to be longer, it will not change anything about their brotherhood. 

Jace reaches to door in order to knock but the door suddenly opens. 

"Hello Jace" Magnus says, holding a plate with a piece of one of the many cakes on the table. Jace chuckles and puts his hand down. "Hey Magnus, how are you doing?" he asks, referring to his time in Edom. "I couldn't do better" Magnus answers with a grin on his face, he puts the plate down and looks at him with an unusual serious face. "I realised that I haven't thanked you and the others for the rescue mission." 

Jace shakes his head "And you don't ever have to" he says. "You're my friend Magnus and you're family. Besides, after tonight you're officially a Lightwood. Also, I barely did something" he adds, chuckling again. "Actually, I'm here to say thank you too, for taking care of the whole wedding-thing." Jace grins. "We both know that Alec isn't really good in stuff like that." Magnus laughs. "Yeeaah that might be true. But I'm not completely alone, Izzy already started to decorate the Institute."

"Yes, that sounds like her." Jace confirms.

"Y'know Magnus, I know that I never told'ya but, I'm pretty glad that you stopped Alec marring Lydia. He never would have been happy with her, not like he is with you."

Magnus blushes a little and smiles. "I'm also happy that I stopped him... And I never thought that only a year later I'll marry your Parabatai."

"You're not only marring my Parabatai, you're marring my brother" Jace says and raises his eyebrows. 

Magnus frowns a little. "Is this the _If-you-break-his-heart-I-am-going-to-break-your-bones_ -Talk?" he asks.

"No, no, no, I know that you'll not hurt him, not after what I saw in Idris. This is the _I-am-glad-that-he-will-call-you-husband_ -Talk." Jace explains. 

"I'm also glad that I will call him husband." Magnus reassures him. 

"Good Talk then" Jace says and heads towards the door. Just before he leaves, he turns around. "Oh and Magnus?"

"Yes Jace?"

"I trust you, but if you do break his heart tho, me and Izzy will open a whole new Hellrealm just for you."

Magnus laughs. "I'm glad that Alexander has such protective family."

"Yes, yes he has."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
